epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD 2/Rap Meanings
EpicLLOYD: Hey, can you put that little, uh, thing back down in there? No, no no, the one b- below it. () Nice Peter: You’re just a little up in my face right now. () EpicLLOYD: Oh, I’m sorry. Am I being annoying? ‘Cause you said we’d be done at 10 and it’s 4 in the morning. () Nice Peter: Look, I don’t know how to say this, but you know what? Fuck it. Let me just fucking say it… () I’m fucking burnt out, man, it’s been six years every day () That I wake up and come to work to look at your hungover face! I need some personal space to get away from your screaming, But every time I turn my back, motherfucker, you start scheming To take over control of some shit I’m already doing just fine! We’d have more subs than PewDiePie if you didn’t fight me every time! I try to take our little baby in a creative direction! I’m trying to make art, motherfucker; you’re trying to find a rhyme for erection! I’m sorry, man! No I’m fucking not; fuck you! You’re second-class; that’s why I let you run ERB2! You’re so afraid to lose but losing’s all you do, And tonight I’m not quitting the battles, bitch; I’m quitting you! EpicLLOYD: Quit me then, you pussy! We’ll see what happens! I’ll sit back and watch you unravel and revel in pure satisfaction! I’m out of compassion for you and your self-righteous bullshit! Erection jokes, dude? Your whole name means dick! I’m sick of smoothing things out, the same routine! ERB2 is right, I’m covering your ass behind the scenes! And then I try to tell you things but you’re too stubborn to understand, Like 'Dude, that is not a cool way to play Batman!' You manipulate your friends and then you throw them away! I don’t know who you shit on worse - myself or Dante! But I’m not an entrée at one of your fancy restaurants, So quit eating up my time picking one of your fancy fonts And make a fucking decision! So all these people can leave! Excuse me for interrupting Rocket League and smoking weed! But they got places to be, and now they’re looking at me! Nice Diva is my new name for you, Nice Pete! Nice Peter: And doink, nice punchline, bro! Your jokes haven’t grown since you told them in a lunch line, bro! You’re an eight-year-old boy stuck inside a whatever-year-old man! (Agh!) Look at me, I’m EpicLLOYD! Check me out! I can Rap about my problems instead of solving them! If you wanna heal, you gotta deal with your issues 'cause a bottle’s not stopping them! EpicLLOYD: Don’t take this battle there, dude, you don’t want that at all! Let me guess, right now you’re on two beers and a pill and a half of Adderall! And that makes you obsessive and then you fuck up all the fun! So why don’t you trust the editors and stop changing their shit after they’re done? Nice Peter: Yo, don’t try to paint me as some compulsive little jerk! If you weren’t so cheap, we could hire some editors that do good work! Who do you think just - Oh, that’s real funny, Andrew! EpicLLOYD: Aww, c’mon, now what the fuck did I do? (Allrounda Beats) What? Nice Peter: Yo, who the fuck left the tag in? Nice Peter & EpicLLOYD: (Ahhh!) EpicLLOYD: (*click*) Thanks. Nice Peter: Yeah. EpicLLOYD: Hey, Allrounda, can you put the ... yeah, and the little, yeah, uh, nice… Nice Peter: We cool, guys?